familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 1
Events *331 BC - Alexander the Great defeats Darius III of Persia in the Battle of Gaugamela. *911 - During a siege in Constantinople, the Theotokos appeared at the church in Blachernae holding her veil over the praying faithful, among them St. Andrew of Constantinople. * 959 - Edgar the Peaceable becomes king of all England. * 1189 - Gerard de Ridefort, grandmaster of the Knights Templar since 1184, is killed in the Siege of Acre. *1787 - Russians under Suvorov defeat the Turks at Kinburn. *1788 - Nguyen Hue declares himself emperor of Vietnam. *1791 - First session of the French Legislative Assembly. *1795 - Belgium is conquered by France. *1800 - Spain cedes Louisiana to France via the Treaty of San Ildefonso. *1811 - The first steamboat to sail the Mississippi River arrives in New Orléans. *1814 - Opening of the Congress of Vienna, intended to redraw the Europe's political map after the defeat of Napoléon the previous spring. *1827 - The Russian army under Ivan Paskevich storms Yerevan, ending a millennium of Muslim domination in Armenia. *1829 - South African College is founded in Cape Town, South Africa; later to separate into the University of Cape Town and the South African College Schools. *1843 - News of the World began publication in London. *1847 - German inventor and industrialist Werner von Siemens founds Siemens AG & Halske. *1854 - The watch company founded in 1850 in Roxbury by Aaron Lufkin Dennison relocates to Waltham, to become the Waltham Watch Company, a pioneer in the American System of Watch Manufacturing. *1869 - Austria issues the world's first postcards. *1880 - John Philip Sousa becomes leader of the United States Marine Corps Band. * 1880 - First electric lamp factory opened by Thomas Edison. *1885 - United States begins special-delivery mail service. *1886 - The U.S. mint in Carson City, closes. *1887 - Balochistan conquered by the British Empire. *1890 - The Yosemite National Park and the Yellowstone National Park are established by the U.S. Congress. *1891 - In the U.S. state of California, Stanford University opens its doors. *1894 - First meeting of The Owl Club of Cape Town. *1898 - Czar Nikolay II expels Jews from major Russian cities. * 1898 - The Vienna University of Economics and Business Administration is founded under the name k.u.k. Exportakademie. *1903 - Baseball: The Boston Americans play the Pittsburgh Pirates in the first game of the modern World Series. *1905 - František Pavlík is killed in a demonstration in Prague, inspiring Leoš Janáček to the piano composition 1. X. 1905. *1908 - Ford puts the Model T car on the market at a price of US$825. *1910 - Los Angeles Times bombing: A large bomb destroys the Los Angeles Times building in downtown Los Angeles, killing 21. *1918 - World War I: Arab forces under T. E. Lawrence (a/k/a "Lawrence of Arabia") capture Damascus. *1920 - Sir Percy Cox landed in Basra to assume his responsibilities as high commissioner in Iraq. *1926 - An oil field accident cost aviator Wiley Post his left eye, but he used the settlement money to buy his first aircraft. * 1926 - Arirang premiers in Seoul. *1928 - The Soviet Union introduces its First Five-Year Plan. *1931 - The George Washington Bridge linking New Jersey and New York opens. * 1931 - The second (and current) Waldorf-Astoria Hotel is opened in New York. *1936 - Francisco Franco is named head of the Nationalist government of Spain. *1938 - Germany annexes the Sudetenland. *1939 - After a one-month Siege of Warsaw, hostile forces entered the city. *1940 - The Pennsylvania Turnpike, often considered the first superhighway in the United States, opens to traffic. *1942 - [[Wikipedia:USS Grouper (SS-214)|USS Grouper]] torpedoes Lisbon Maru not knowing she was carrying British PoWs from Hong Kong *1942 - First flight of the Bell XP-59 "Aircomet". *1943 - World War II: Naples falls to Allied soldiers. *1946 - Nazi leaders sentenced at Nuremberg Trials. *1947 - The F-86 Sabre flies for the first time. *1949 - The People's Republic of China is declared by Mao Zedong. *1957 - First appearance of "In God We Trust" on U.S. paper currency. *1958 - NASA created to replace NACA. *1960 - Nigeria gains independence from the United Kingdom. *1961 - East and West Cameroon merge as Federal Republic of Cameroon. *1964 - The Free Speech Movement is launched on the campus of University of California. * 1964 - Japanese Shinkansen ("bullet trains") begin high-speed rail service from Tokyo to Osaka. *1965 - Apostasia of 1965, a political move in Greece designed to overthrow the Prime Minister, George Papandreou. * 1965 - General Suharto crushes an attempted coup in Indonesia. *1968 - The Guyanese government takes over the British Guiana Broadcasting Service (BGBS). *1969 - The Concorde supersonic transport plane breaks the sound barrier for the first time. *1971 - Walt Disney World opens near Orlando, United States. *1975 - The Seychelles gain internal self-government. The Ellice Islands split from Gilbert Islands and take the name Tuvalu. * 1975 - Thrilla in Manila: Muhammad Ali defeats Joe Frazier in a boxing match in Manila, Philippines. *1978 - Tuvalu gains independence from the United Kingdom. *1978 - The Voltaic Revolutionary Communist Party is founded. *1979 - The United States returns sovereignty of the Panama canal to Panama. *1982 - Helmut Kohl replaces Helmut Schmidt as Chancellor of Germany through a Constructive Vote of No Confidence. * 1982 - EPCOT Center opens at Walt Disney World near Orlando, United States. * 1982 - Sony launches the first consumer compact disc player (model CDP-101). *1985 - The Israeli air force bombs PLO Headquarters in Tunis. *1987 - The Whittier Narrows earthquake shook the San Gabriel Valley, registering as a magnitude 5.9. *1989 - Denmark: World's first legal modern same-sex civil union called "registered partnership" *1992 - National Council of the Slovak Republic is arose *1994 - Palau gains independence from the United Nations trusteeship administered by the United States of America. *1998 - Vladimir Putin became a permanent member of the Security Council of the Russian Federation. *2004 - Baseball: Seattle Mariners outfielder Ichiro Suzuki makes his 258th hit of the season, breaking George Sisler's 84-year-old single-season record. *2005 - Bombing kills 23 people in Bali. *2006 - Age discrimination in employment is made illegal in the United Kingdom. Births *1207 - King Henry III of England (d. 1272) *1507 - Giacomo Barozzi da Vignola, Italian architect (d. 1573) *1540 - Johann Jakob Grynaeus, Swiss Protestant clergyman (d. 1617) *1577 - Fidelis of Sigmaringen, Swiss friar, martyr, and saint (d. 1622) *1620 - Nicolaes Pieterszoon Berchem, Dutch painter (d. 1683) *1644 - Alessandro Stradella, Italian composer (d. 1682) *1671 - Guido Grandi, Italian mathematician (d. 1742) *1685 - Charles VI (d. 1740) *1691 - Arthur Onslow, English politician (d. 1768) *1730 - Richard Stockton, American attorney, signer of the Declaration of Independence (d. 1781) *1760 - William Thomas Beckford, English writer and politician (d. 1844) *1771 - Pierre Baillot, French violinist and composer (d. 1842) *1791 - Sergei Aksakov, Russian writer (d. 1859) *1800 - Lars Levi Laestadius, Swedish-born botanist and founder of Laestadianism (d. 1861) *1835 - Ádám Politzer, Austrian physician (d. 1920) *1842 - Charles Cros, French poet and inventor (d. 1888) *1865 - Paul Dukas, French composer (d. 1935) *1881 - William Boeing, American engineer (d. 1956) *1885 - Louis Untermeyer, American author (d. 1977) *1878 - Othmar Spann, Austrian philosopher and economist (d. 1950) *1890 - Stanley Holloway, British actor (d. 1982) *1896 - Liaquat Ali Khan, first Prime Minister of Pakistan (d. 1951) * 1896 - Ted Healy, American actor and comedian (d. 1937) *1899 - Ernest Haycox, American writer (d. 1950) *1900 - Tom Goddard, English cricketer (d. 1966) *1903 - Vladimir Horowitz, Ukrainian-American pianist (d. 1989) *1904 - Otto Robert Frisch, Austrian-born physicist (d. 1979) * 1904 - A.K. Gopalan, Indian communist leader (d. 1977) *1909 - Maurice Bardèche, French fascist, (d. 1998) * 1909 - Sam Yorty, Mayor of Los Angeles (d. 1998) *1910 - Fritz Köberle, Austrian-born physician (d. 1983) * 1910 - José Enrique Moyal, Australian mathematical physicist (d. 1998) * 1910 - Bonnie Parker, American outlaw (d. 1934) *1914 - Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian, writer, and Librarian of Congress (d. 2004) *1920 - Walter Matthau, American actor (d. 2000) *1921 - James Whitmore, American actor *1924 - Jimmy Carter, 39th President of the United States, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * 1924 - William Rehnquist, 16th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 2005) *1925 - Bob Boyd, American baseball player (d. 2004) *1926 - Roger Williams, American pianist *1927 - Tom Bosley, American actor *1928 - Laurence Harvey, Lithuanian-born actor (d. 1973) * 1928 - George Peppard, American actor (d. 1994) * 1928 - Willy Mairesse, Belgian racing driver (d. 1969) *1930 - Frank Gardner, Australian racing driver * 1930 - Sir Richard Harris, Irish actor (d. 2002) * 1930 - Naimatullah Khan, Pakistani politician * 1930 - Philippe Noiret, French actor (d. 2006) *1931 - Sylvano Bussotti, Italian composer *1932 - Albert Collins, American guitarist (d. 1993) *1935 - Dame Julie Andrews, British actress and singer *1936 - Duncan Edwards, English footballer (d. 1958) * 1936 - Stella Stevens, American actress *1939 - George Archer, American golfer (d. 2005) *1942 - Jean-Pierre Jabouille, French race car driver *1943 - Jean-Jacques Annaud, French film director * 1943 - Angèle Arsenault, Canadian singer and songwriter * 1943 - Jerry Martini, American saxophonist (Sly & the Family Stone) *1945 - Rod Carew, Panamanian-born baseball player * 1945 - Donny Hathaway, American soul musician and composer (d. 1979) * 1945 - Ellen McIlwaine, American singer/songwriter * 1945 - Spider Sabich, American skier (d. 1976) *1946 - Tim O'Brien, American writer *1947 - Aaron Ciechanover, Israeli biologist * 1947 - Stephen Collins, American actor * 1947 - Adriano Tilgher, Italian politician * 1947 - Mariska Veres American singer (Shocking Blue) (d. 2006) *1948 - Cub Koda, American singer (Brownsville Station) (d. 2000) *1949 - Isaac Bonewits, American author *1950 - Randy Quaid, American actor * 1950 - Jeane Manson, American singer and actress *1952 - Jacques Martin, Canadian ice hockey coach and executive *1953 - John Hegley, British poet * 1953 - Pete Falcone, American baseball player * 1953 - Grete Waitz, Norwegian athlete *1954 - Martin Strel, Slovenian swimmer *1955 - Duško Tadić, Bosnian Serb *1956 - Theresa May, British politician *1957 - Stelios Mainas, Greek actor *1958 - Masato Nakamura, Japanese musician *1959 - Youssou N'Dour, Senegalese singer *1961 - Gary Ablett, Australian rules footballer * 1961 - Robert Rey, Brazilian-American plastic surgeon and television personality *1962 - Esai Morales, American actor *1963 - Jean-Denis Délétraz, Swiss race car driver * 1963 - Mark McGwire, American baseball player *1964 - Harry Hill, British comedian * 1964 - Max Matsuura, Japanese record producer * 1964 - Jonathan Sarfati, Australian-born chess player, scientist, and author *1965 - Andreas Keller, German field hockey player * 1965 - Cindy Margolis, American model and spokesmodel * 1965 - Cliff Ronning, Canadian ice hockey player *1966 - Christopher Titus, American actor/comedian * 1966 - George Weah, Liberian politician and footballer * 1966 - Cuco Ziganda, Spanish footballer *1967 - Scott Young, American ice hockey player * 1967 - Mike Pringle, American football player *1968 - Jon Guenther, American author * 1968 - Rob Collard, British racing driver *1969 - Igor Ulanov, Russian hockey player * 1969 - Ori Kaplan, Israeli jazz musician *1970 - Gam Wu-seong, South Korean actor * 1970 - Simon Davey, Barnsley football manager * 1970 - Alexei Zhamnov, Russian ice hockey player *1971 - Andrew O'Keefe, Australian television personality *1973 - Jana Henke, German swimmer * 1973 - Rachid Chékhémani, French runner * 1973 - John Thomson, American baseball player *1974 - Mats Lindgren, Swedish ice hockey player * 1974 - Keith Duffy, Irish singer (Boyzone) and actor *1975 - Chulpan Khamatova, Russian actress *1976 - Antonio Roybal, American painter and sculptor * 1976 - Denis Gauthier, Canadian hockey player * 1976 - Dora Venter, Hungarian pornographic film actress * 1976 - Ümit Karan, Turkish footballer *1977 - Jeffrey van Hooydonk, Belgian race car driver *1978 - Andrew JC Jackson, Australian surf lifesaver * 1978 - Leticia Cline, American model and TV Personality *1979 - Cameron Bruce, Australian rules footballer * 1979 - Rudi Johnson, American football player * 1979 - Gilberto Martínez, Costa Rican footballer * 1979 - Marko Stanojevic, English-born Italian rugby union footballer *1981 - Júlio Baptista, Brazilian footballer * 1981 - Johnny Oduya, Swedish ice hockey player * 1981 - Arnau Riera, Spanish footballer *1982 - Haruna Babangida, Nigerian footballer *1982 - Harry Lawrence, Bath born Entrepreneur * 1982 - Sandra Oxenryd, Swedish singer *1983 - Mirko Vučinić, Montenegrin footballer *1984 - Matt Cain, American baseball player * 1984 - Daniel Guillén, Spanish footballer *1985 - Ryo Miyamori, Japanese singer * 1985 - Revazi Zintiridis, Greek judoka *1986 - Jurnee Smollett, American actress * 1986 - Sayaka, Japanese singer * 1986 - Ricardo Vaz Té, Portuguese footballer Deaths *959 - King Edwy of England *1040 - Alan III (poisoned) (b. 997) *1189 - Gerard de Ridefort, grandmaster of the Knights Templar *1310 - Beatrice of Burgundy, Lady of Bourbon (b. 1257) *1404 - Pope Boniface IX (b. 1356) *1499 - Marsilio Ficino, Italian philosopher (b. 1433) *1500 - John Alcock, English Catholic bishop *1567 - Pietro Carnesecchi, Italian humanist (b. 1508) *1570 - Frans Floris, Flemish painter (b. 1520) *1574 - Marten Jacobszoon Heemskerk van Veen, Dutch painter (b. 1498) *1578 - Don John of Austria, military leader (b. 1547) *1588 - Blessed Edward James, Catholic martyr *1609 - Gianmatteo Asola, Italian composer *1684 - Pierre Corneille, French author (b. 1606) *1693 - Pedro Abarca, Spanish theologian (b. 1619) *1708 - John Blow, British composer (b. 1649) *1768 - Robert Simson, Scottish mathematician (b. 1687) *1837 - Robert Clark, American politician (b. 1777) *1838 - Charles Tennant, Scottish chemist and industrialist (b. 1768) *1864 - Rose Greenhow, American Confederate spy (b. 1817) *1876 - James Lick, California land baron (b. 1796) *1901 - Abdur Rahman Khan, Afghan amir *1913 - Eugene O'Keefe, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1827) *1929 - Antoine Bourdelle, French sculptor (b. 1861) *1955 - Charles Christie, American film studio owner (b. 1880) *1958 - Robert Falk, Russian painter (b. 1886) *1970 - Raoul Riganti, Argentine racing driver (b. 1893) *1974 - Spyridon Marinatos, Greek archaeologist (b. 1901) *1975 - Al Jackson, American drummer (Booker T. & the M.G.'s) (b. 1935) *1984 - Walter Alston, American baseball player and manager (b. 1911) *1985 - E. B. White, American author (b. 1899) *1988 - Sacheverell Sitwell, English writer (b. 1897) *1990 - Curtis LeMay, American Air Force general (b. 1906) *1992 - Petra Kelly, German politician (b. 1947) *1994 - Paul Lorenzen, German philosopher (b. 1915) *1996 - Pat McGeown, Provisional Irish Republican Army member (b. 1956) *1997 - Jerome H. Lemelson, American inventor (b. 1923) *1998 - Pauline Julien, French Canadian singer (b. 1928) *2000 - Robert Allen, American pianist and songwriter (b. 1928) * 2000 - Reginald Kray, British gangster (b. 1933) *2001 - Guy Beaulne, French-Canadian actor and theatre director (b. 1921) * 2001 - Kathleen Ankers, American scenic designer (b. 1919) *2002 - Walter Annenberg, American publisher and philanthropist (b. 1908) *2004 - Richard Avedon, American photographer (b. 1923) * 2004 - Bruce Palmer, Canadian musician (Buffalo Springfield) (b. 1946) *2006 - Jerald Tanner, American religious activist (b. 1938) * 2006 - André Viger, French Canadian wheelchair marathoner (b. 1952) *2007 - Chris Mainwaring, Australian rules footballer (b. 1965) * 2007 - Harry Lee, Sheriff of Jefferson Parish (b. 1932) * 2007 - Al Oerter, American track and field athlete (b. 1936) * 2007 - Ned Sherrin, English broadcaster, author and stage director (b. 1931) Holidays and observances *National Day of the People's Republic of China (1949) *Republic of Cyprus - Independence Day (from Britain, 1960) *Nigeria - Independence Day (from Britain, 1960) *San Marino - two Captains Regent, elected by parliament, take office for six months. *Tuvalu - Independence Day (from Gilbert Islands (Kiribati), 1975) *French Republican Calendar - Cuve (Barrel) Day, tenth day in the Month of Vendémiaire *World Vegetarian Day *Singapore - Children's Day *World Health Organization - World Hepatitis Awareness Day *Armenia - Teachers' Day *RC Church - Feast days of Saint Thérèse de Lisieux; formerly of Saint Bavo, Saint Remigius and the Blessed Edward James *Also see October 1 *'Eastern (Byzantine) Catholic Church' - Patronage/Protection of the Theotokos (Virgin Mary, Mother of God) dating to 10th Century Constantinople, when she appeared holding her mantle over the faithful who were praying in a church during a military attack on the city. Second oldest Marian Feast in the Eastern Church. *Abai in the Syrian Church *Abhai the general in the Syrian church External links *BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October